Harry Potter and the Lost Identity
by dixiebaby1111
Summary: After being tortured by Voldemort when she was kiddnapped during the Final Battle, Hermione is recovering. But when someone unleashes a plan that causes Hermione to go into an unimaginable stateThe loss of her identity and herself. HHR Readxreview
1. The End of the Beginning

Harry breathed heavily. Shouts, cries, and pleas filled the air. Bodies scattered the field and blood lay in puddles. It was all coming to an end…it was almost over.

Voldemort panted as well. He was finally going to kill him…finally. "You were right to come here. If you go along I might kill you quickly rather then draw it out. Bow to me. Bow to me now."

"Never." Harry spat. "I will _never_ bow to you Tom."

"Fine, die the hard way. Feel the pain you've caused me all these years. _Crucio!" _Voldemort shouted.

Harry dodged the spell but Voldemort didn't give up that easily. He continuesly fired the spell at Harry making Harry dodge the spells incessantly.

"Crucio! Crucio! _Crucio!"_ The last spell hit Harry. He fell to the ground as his body was wracked with pain. It was like be stabbed with knives and being whipped all at one. Indiscribable, unedurable pain. But he refused to scream. His face was contorted with pain but he would not yell. Not even whimper.

"_Harry! No!"_ The voice rang in his head, repeating and replaying, but not registering. It finally clicked when the pain suddenly stopped. He looked up and saw what he knew he would. A mass of bushy brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Hermione, no." He croaked as loud as he could. She probably couldn't hear him as she was a few hundred yards away, but he knew even if she could she wouldn't stop. Still, he tried again, this time shouting. "Hermione! _NO!"_

She didn't stop racing toward him. Running as fast as she could her hair flew away from her face, giving Harry a beautiful view of her. If he hadn't been so worried he would have been appreciating it more.

Voldemort laughed softly and spoke softly so only Harry could hear. "Is that your girlfriend Harry?"

"Don't touch her Tom." Harry answered his voice a low growl and ignoring the 'girlfriend' comment.

"But how am I to refuse such a wonderful opportunity? Two for the price of one." His face broke into a mecheivious grin and Harry felt his stomach drop. "_Crucio!" _Voldemort shouted.

It barely hit Hermione, but it's effect worked just a well. She crumbled to the ground and lay there twitching and enduring pain beyond belief, and with each passing second it grew worse.

"_STOP!"_ Harry shouted, it was to painful to see Hermione in that state.

Voldemort lowered his wand and Hermione sat up, her cheeks slightly damp and covered in dried blood, though some wet.

"Say goodbye Harry, _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _At the same time Harry shouted the same thing and their wands connected. Harry pulled his away and a shockwave emitted from the middle of the two wand knocking him unconscious so the last thing he heard was a scream.


	2. After the Battle

Yay! My first reviewer! But I should let you know, I dispise cliff-hangers with a passion, but they're my favorite type of _my _stories. I like to see people (Not _literally _obviously) hanging off the edge of their seats.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry slowly stirred, sore all over. It may have been a few hours or a day or so since he'd been knocked unconscious. Slowly he sat up. The field was covered with bodies, some moving but most were still. Mangled mounds of blood and skin were everywhere and severed body parts lay stranded. Blood laid like dew over the grass and in pools and puddles in some places. Nearby houses had been destroyed as well as buildings a ways off.

It was a moment or so before Harry realized some people were moving. A group of purple robed men were talking quietly, huddled in a group. A few witches were scattered throughout the field, checking bodies. They wore white robes with a bone and wand crossed on the back. The robes were covered in red, all of which Harry suspected was blood. All of them were carrying clipboards and were occasionally writing something down or making notes.

One younger witch saw him wake up and walked over. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at him with pearly white teeth as she knelt next to him. "Sir? My name is Lisa. Do you remember where you are? Do you remember what happened?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Can you give me your name? We're making a list of the survivors."

_Survivors. _The word took a moment to register and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Could-could you tell me if you have a 'Ronald Weasley' on that list?" He asked carefully.

She looked onto the clipboard and flipped through a couple of pages. Her eyes scanned the paper and finally her face fell. "No, I'm afraid I don't. But we have a small group of Weasley's."

"Who?" Harry asked. His heart fell when he realized Ron was dead. It didn't seem right, it didn't seem fair. _But at least,_ He thought, _some of the Weasley's are alive._

"Well, we have an Arthur, a Molly, a Bill, a Fred, a George, a Ron, and a Ginny."

Harry felt like he was on Cloud Nine. Almost every Weasley was alive, except Percy and Charlie. Ron had just put down Ron instead of Ronald.

"What about a Hermione Granger?"

She flipped another page and scanned through four more. Finally she stopped. "No. No Hermione at all."

Harry felt like he was on an emotional rollar coaster and was going downhill. Hermione didn't go by anything else, when she had Ron had been dating in their seventh year she slapped him _very _hard for calling her 'Hermy' and 'Herms'. Feeling like he was about to throw up, he let out a feeble "Oh."

Lisa gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. We haven't checked everyone, there's still hope. We haven't found her or her body yet, that's all. We have a list of the known participants in the war and she's on it, she's just not on the survivors list yet. She's just missing in action, that's all. Now, could you give me you're name?"

Harry sighed. "Harry. Harry Potter.

Harry helped them finish clearing up the bodies and checking everyone. There was a good amount of survivors but nearly triple of the dead. A few Death Eaters had been found but many hadn't and Voldemort's body had mysteriously vanished.

Two weeks later Harry found himself in a depression while he stayed at the Weasleys. All of them had tried cheering him up, jokes, candy, riding brooms, but nothing seemed to work. He was missing something, and he had a faint idea of what.

"Come on Harry. Cheer up." Ginny sat next to him at breakfast that morning. "She went down fighting for what she believed in, and I'm sure she didn't go without a fight."

"I saw her." Harry spoke softly, in fear his voice would crack with emotion. "Right before I passed out. She was trying to help me. But Voldemort tortured her." Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to overflow. "Then, he tried to kill her, it must've worked."

He lowered his head into his napkin to wipe his eyes. And he could see Ginny's shocked and upset face. "Oh, Merlin." She whispered softly.

"I need to go." Harry got up to leave but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry, you remember what that woman said? She's not dead, missing in action, but not dead."

He pulled away and went upstairs to his temporary bed. He laid down and just thought about her. Her laugh, her smile, her brown eyes, it didn't seem possible she was dead.

It didn't feel like he never would see her again, but he knew it was true. There was no avoiding it and slowly he fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Was it a Dream?

_Hermione slowly woke up. She was in a cement room and was hanging from the wall from her wrists. Aching pain was continuous from her shoulders and wrists where the large metal shackles were cutting off part of her circulation and the chains the were connected too looked impossible to break through without a wand. She sighed and winced as pain ran through her body. _

_Where am I? She thought miserably. _

_Slowly the large wooden door on the opposite wall opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. "Mudblood." He spat smirking smugly at her. "Welcome to the Dark Lord's house."_

_She didn't respond. It hurt to move, she didn't want to try and talk. "The Mudblood of the century, being held captive. How does it feel? No Potter to come and save you."_

_It's not true. She told herself. Harry and Ron will find me. They will. They have too. _

"_How does it feel Granger? Answer me. Crucio!" _

Hermione felt the same pain she had on the battlefield, white-hot and unbearable. She couldn't help whimpering softly as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor. "STOP!" She screamed.

_Malfoy lowered his wand smiling. "No one's coming Granger. You've been abandoned. You're the Dark Lord's Mudblood now."_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke feeling in a cold sweat, his scar searing with pain. He put on his glasses and rubbed his scar subconsciously.

He sighed. Was what he saw what was happening to Hermione? He prayed not. She's probably looking on us from… He shook his head trying not to think about her. Picking up his wand and focusing hard he turned on the spot and apparated with a loud crack.


	4. We'll Find Her, I Promise

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Hey everybody! Glad everyone here likes it so far! Special shoutout to my peeps, Potter-me-, DarkWolfofTeros, Kkluvspink, Tefy, Anonymous, and RainbowShiner! You guys rock! Please review people! And you'll get a special update! Yay! I'm not going to cotinue the story unless I get…er…3-5 _new _reviewers. So, Radcliffe'sgirl4ever, Dolphin9935, The Unknown Person, devilsangelny02, pav2, princess-serine, and everyone else, it's up to you! Make just one review and save the story! Please just, maybe a minute of your time, for hundreds of mine. I want to know at least, that ten people want me to continue this story. I have a few chapters already but I'm not updating unless you guys review!**

HPHPHPHPHPHP

He arrived few seconds later at Number Twelve Grimmault Place London. Maybe reading some books would clear his head. _Merlin, I sound just like Hermione. _His stomach plummeted as he reminded himself to not think about her. It wouldn't do any good. Trying to get his mind off of her, when he reached the library he grabbed a random book and sat in a dusty blackened armchair. He stared at the title for a moment, his mind blank.

Most Ponte Potions 

Hadn't he seen something like this before? Shrugging it aside he opened the front cover and started looking over the enchanted liquids.

The first page had a auburn colored liquid in a small vile. The title said it was the Natil Potion. A combination of the three Unforgivables. The brewer could make the drinker do anything, it put them in intense pain if they tried to fight it off or if they resisted and killed them if they didn't manage the task. The moving photos showed people murdering others, stealing, and more. It hadn't been used it a few hundred years though according to the book.

He turned the page. _The Nebier Potion is an ancient potion made by Onbir Nebier. It is a truly evil potion for the soul purpose of an undetectable Imperius Curse. The last known use of the potion was in sixteen-seventy-four._

Harry skipped to three pages over. _The Danian Potion. A light blue liquid Memory Modification Charm so strong it can wipe away a person's identity if brewed correctly._

_The Stine Potion, a royal blue potion used to transport plagues._

_The Kindely Potion, the quickest acting potion in the world, instant death the second the potion touches you're lips._

_The Pesinly Potion, a dark red liquid Crutiatus Curse._

Slowly but surely the words started to slur together and Harry unconsciously fell into a uncomfortable slumber.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione stared off into space, her mind blank although occasionally wandering toward Harry, or Ron and making her feel more miserable than usual. Or as usual as she could get in the small amount of time for her being where she was.

She sighed and her stomach groaned for food. In the while she'd been there, no one had offered or given her any food. She closed her eyes trying to will herself to be at the Burrow, or Hogwarts, and have this be some kind of nightmare. When she opened her eyes she could barely see, but nothing was different. The damp cell was so dark she couldn't see her fingers in front of her face. Not that she could try, as she hung from the walls.

She tried to pulled her hand out of the shackle and lodged her wrist in it. As she struggled to push it back to it's original postion she heard a crack and felt a dizzying pain from her shoulder. She looked at it as best she could from he darkness and her position and took a wild guess she'd dislocated it.

She hung there for a few hours, growing hungrier by the minute and having nothing to distract her from the stabbing pain from her arms, shoulder, or stomach. Surely Harry and Ron were on their way to save her. Surely. It'd been two weeks and she'd been left in the dark in some kind of prison cell.

There was the sudden sound of footsteps outside the cell door and the door creaked open. A sliver of light was let into the room as the silhouette of Draco Malfoy walked in. Something was in his hand although Hermione could make out what.

"Time for you're buffet Granger." He smirked as he forced a liquid down her throat. Only enough to keep her alive, not enough to quench her ever-growing thirst. "Savor it and I'll see you in three days for you're next meal!" He laughed loudly and walked out the door.

Hermione licked her lips. They'd be dry in an hour or so, along with her mouth and her heart. It seemed it finally clicked. The small sliver of doubt in the back of her mind made it's way to the front. Harry and Ron weren't looking for her. Knowing them they should have been here a long time ago. The two weeks seemed like forever and forever, well, wasn't a few hours.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry, once again, woke with a start. Were these visions real? It didn't seem possible, yet, it did. Maybe it was the small hope that Hermione was still alive, maybe it was the desperation to see her again, or the fear for what she was going through if she was alive.

There's no harm in looking for her. He thought.

Except losing you're life. Another voice said.

I'd gladly give my life for her,

But you'd be wasting it, she's already dead. It was then Harry recognized the voice…his common sense.

She may not be dead. He argued with himself.

But she probably is.

That's IT! I'm sick and tired of this! I'm going to find her and bring her back and I'm going to do it TODAY! Harry jumped out of the chair, furious with himself, and apparated back to the Burrow where Ron was reading at the table.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted when Harry appeared with an echoing crack in the, until now, almost empty house. "Harry, you scared me mate!"

"I'm going after her."

"What!" Ron nearly jumped out of his seat, extremely startled. "Harry! I know you miss her and I know you want her back here alive but that's crazy! I mean, we're doing all we can. Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye and Dad and Mum and the rest of the Order are working as much as they can. There's just no point in doing anything…er…rash."

"I'm not doing anything rash Ron. I want her back now! I'm going to find her and I'm leaving now. Whether or not you come with me is your decision."

Ron stared at Harry, mouth open, apparently searching desperately for something to convince his friend to stay but after a moment or so, when nothing came to mind he shut his mouth and sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's go."

Harry's face lit up slightly. "Really? Are you serious?"

Ron gave Harry a half-exasperated look with a small smile. "Yeah mate. I'm serious but," He hesitated for a few seconds, choosing his words carefully. "I mean, don't you think it's…it's in our, I mean, ours and Hermione's best interests if we…well, if we…er…wait a bit? No! Let me finish." Ron held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "I mean, I don't think we shouldn't go. But don't you think we should at least…research and, come up with…an idea of where she might be?"

Harry sighed, and sat down in one of the kitchen's chairs, staring at the floor, silent. "I-I don't know Ron. I guess, I know it's the senseable thing to do, but something is just telling me I need to find her, and fast."

Ron got up behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's back. "Don't worry Harry. We'll find her, I promise."


	5. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: I know this is short but one, it's action filled, and two, I didn't get the ten reviews nor 5 new people! So you guys are getting short infrequent chapters until you do! I apologize to those who did review but I have to punish those who didn't! I promise, first chapter with 10 different people reviewing, and at least one more new reviewer and you get a longer chapter.**

**Now, if any of you have read any of my other stories you know I enjoy replying to my reviews, so sit tight or skip ahead. But there usually are some good stuff in here.**

**Thanks to everyone but I'm replying to questions first, since I got a late start. If you want I'll reply to all reviews from now on!**

**Potter-me- Ch.1: Because! Because I like cliffies! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Potter-me- Ch.2: She may just be missing. You find out in this chapter.**

** (anonymous) Ch.3: Are you sure his head would even fit in his you-now-where?**

**TheUnknownPerson Ch.4: Teehee. I'm physic. Guess how! Three tries! **

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione couldn't tell how long she'd been where she was. It seemed like forever, but she knew that wasn't possible. No matter how long she'd been there, it seemed near impossible Harry and Ron were ever going to find her.

"Mudblood."

Hermione came out of her thoughts to see the white-haired boy, the only person she'd seen for the past few weeks. Too weak to speak she simply stared at him.

He was carrying a metal key in one hand and a small vial in the other. "The Dark Lord is feeling somewhat generous today, lucky for you." He walked up to her and put the key in one of her shackles, with one turn of his wrist all of her weight was suddenly of her hurt arm. She gave an almost inaudible cry of pain before her opened the next shackle and she fell to the ground and lost consiousness.

A few hours later Hermione awoke to someone yelling somewhere far off. As she regained consiousness the noise got louder and louder until it was right outside her door.

Someone threw it open and laughed maniacally. "Today," They began. "Is the day you die, Mudblood."

It wasn't five seconds later he was shooting spells mercilessly at the defenceless witch. "Sectumsempra! Reducto! Sectumsepra! Crucio!"

With each word Hermione was inched closer and closer to death. Large bleeding cuts appeared on her skin, her head was bleeding freely from her collide with the wall and her body felt like it was on fire.

"Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra!" They shouted, enjoying the sight of blood pouring from the young woman's form. They conjured a long piece of hide and continually whipped her with it. Blood covered the ground, smeared in some places, while in puddles elsewhere.

The person laughed and walked up to her and started kicking her pain-filled figure. Physically harassing her with every word. "You-worthless-Mudblood. You-are-worth-nothing. No-one-cares-for-a-filthy-waste-of-breath-like-you!" He paused for a moment but Hermione's head was swarming with repeats of what he said. Each word had hurt just as bad as 'Sectumsempra' ever was.

"Now," Slowly the figure let something drop to the floor. Hermione heard walk closer and felt him slowly removing everything under her robes. "I have some unfinished business to attend too. I'm going to enjoy this Mudblood. Very much." Slowly the body knelt down in front of her, and spread her legs apart. Right before they could merge themselves and Hermione, she saw her chance. With all her energy she quickly grabbed their abandoned wand and turn on the spot, not thinking of any place in particulur, just any place but there.

And with a crack she disapparated.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I know, why don't we head on over to Hogwarts and go-well, do something. Visit the Common Room, the old dormitory, the library?" Ron suggested to his depressed best friend.

Harry smiled weakly, noting that Ron must really be worried about him to even think of going to the library in his free time over the summer. He nodded and he and Ron apparated to the castle, both in hope of a distraction, and an answer.

An hour later the two were surrounded by the two familier piles of books. One unspokenly labeled 'Searched' and the other 'Unsearched'. After looking through what seemed like a million books on Voldemort, and in high-hopes Harry had been distracted enough Ron broke the silence.

"You know mate, I bet if we head on home Mum will have something cooked up for dinner."

Harry looked up at Ron and nodded. And Ron stood up and was about to apparate when Harry grabbed his arm and pushed it down.

"Why don't we walk down to Hogsmeade for a quick stop at Three Broomsticks? I don't know about you, but I sure could use a Butterbeer, and if we can manage it, some Honeyduke's chocolate before dinner."

Ron agreed and the two found themselves, once again, walking through Hogwarts familiar corridors.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, they were on the topic of Quittich. But before Ron could open the doors that lead to the ground they heard a faint crack from outside.

Pulling out both their wands they threw the doors open…no one was there. Stunned, they were about to walk on when they heard a groan and looked down. Complete shock took over.

"Hermione!"


	6. It May Be Too Late

"Oh Merlin." The boys dropped beside her as Harry didn't fail to notice Ron immediately grabbed her hand. Harry, meanwhile groped her wrist. His heart dropped. He couldn't feel a pulse at all. Tears started making their way into pools, threatening to overflow. But just one single tear broke away and found it's way down his cheeks.

Thunder rumbled loudly and lightning started flashing. In less than five minutes, rain was pouring over the trio. Ron, was speechless and closed his eyes, taking everything in. Harry just started at the pale form of his unconscious, and now soaked, best friend. He just now realized of her lack of clothes. Without realizing what he was doing he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. It was only then he finally got a got a good look at her. Dried and wet blood was everywhere, and deep gashes covered her body pumping out more blood every moment. He felt light headed and leaned over the edge of steps and threw up. Finally Harry found strength to speak.

"Mungo's." He whispered.

Ron nodded and together they managed move Hermione. Harry took control and now help her in his arms, trying to rid his mind of the sound of bones breaking that he heard every time he made a quick or sudden movement. And with every ounce of energy they boys could summon, they managed to apparate to St. Mungo's where they fell unconscious on the spot.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry slowly stirred in a white room, in a white bed. _Is this heaven?_ He sat up and saw it was a hospital room. _Hospital? What happened?_

"Mr. Potter? How're you feeling?"

"Huh?" He watched an attractive blonde pour a purple liquid into a cup. Honestly, he felt like he'd went and got sloshed. He felt like he'd been hit with a truck, and felt distorted. But he didn't say anything.

"I see. Well drink this," She handed him the cup and he gulped the sweet potion down. "Feel better?"

He nodded. He did, but still felt terrible. His eyes felt swollen, his head still hurt, he felt cold and couldn't remember why he was there.

"That was quite an entrance you three made. It caused quite an uproar." Pouring the rest of the purple liquid into another cup that she placed on his nightstand. "I need to discuss something with you though, may I?"

He nodded and she pulled up a chair next to his bed. He propped up a pillow and leaned onto it.

"My name's Healer Holly. I'm-"

"You're kind of young aren't you?"

She smiled weakly. "Only seventeen. But with the war going on, well, they need everyone they can get. Even students. But, back to business, what happened exactly yesterday? I mean, I apologize for any discomfort but it's important. All we know it you and Mr. Weasley brought in a young woman in an unbelieveably critical condition."

It seemed the moment she said 'young woman' Harry remembered. Everything came flooding back. The library, finding Hermione, and-Hermione. "Where is she? Is she all right? What's going on?"

Healer Holly looked stunned at his interrogation. "I-I-I don't know Mr. Potter. I'm sorry. She's not in my ward. Students aren't allowed to handle extreme conditions."

_Extreme conditions. _"Oh, Merlin. Ex-exreme…But, wait, she's alive?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Not much, but at the moment, yes."

"Where is she? I have to see her. And what about Ron? Where is he?" Harry threw off the blankets, stood up, and immediately felt woozy. But he grabbed the side of the bed to steady himself and started to walk, slowly at first but quickly increasing.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter! Stop!" Holly got up and ran to catch up. "You can't! Only family."

"I _am _family."

Holly finally managed to stop him. "Alright. But you have to promise to keep a calm head. It's going to be a shock."

Harry closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. "Alright." He said finally. "I'm ready."

He followed her to the ICU of St. Mungos, hidden from visitors, and she led him to a wooden door. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Harry needed to see what was behind that door. He could hear shouts and rustling behind the door. "I'm sure."

"Brace yourself." She opened the doors and when he looked inside, Harry nearly passed out.

HPHPHPHP

No less that twelve doctors were swarming around the clearly enlarge hospital room. Several Mediwitches were bustling around as well. It was a moment before he finally brought himself to look at Hermione.

When he did, tears started flowing. Her face was ghostly white and still covered in blood. Harry's cloak was still fastened around her neck, he suspected of fear for removing it. Limb lay at odd angles and his used to be black cloak was now blood red and wet. Her hair was still soaked so it couldn't have been more than three hours since they'd arrived. Moniters and machines, and spells were all making noise to let them know of her vitals. It seemed to be a mix of magic and muggle remedies because an IV was dripping a clear liquid into her veins. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts.

Harry raced to her side and fell to his knees beside her bed. "Hermione." He whispered. "What happened?" He brushed her cheek lightly with his finger and pushed stray ringlets of wet hair away from her eyes. "I'll found out what happened Hermione. I'll make them pay. I promise. I love you."


	7. Magic Moments

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while (again) to update. But I had some stuff to do and after I sent this to Laura the _first _time I decided I didn't like it. So I changed it and had to send it to her again and plus, as weird as it may seem, I actually have a life (well, not really) that needed attending to so, yeah. Plus I got a laptop I was writing on but it didn't (and still doesn't) have wireless Internet. So, I have to use a pen drive and-Oh. Whoops. I'm rambling. Yeah, onto the peoples.

Thanks so much to my new reviewers, and old. I love you all! (-huggles-) But this is a little weird because (in my personal opinion) I think this story is like 10 times better (plot-wise seeing as I actually _planned _this story! –gasps-) But for some reason it only has, like, a tenth of the popularity my other story (Concrete Angel) has. It puzzles me. Care to add on, my wonderful Beta, Laura?

Laura's Note: Guess her age people! Come on…I guess…25! Go people go! Guess, guess, guess! I know her real age and that's not it! Yes I'm random. LIVE WITH IT! La-dee-la-dee-DA! That random enough for you Sam? Huh? HUH?! When do I get _paid? _I want the dough woman! Dough is for cookies…I'll accept those too! Lol –plays along with own sarcasm-

Author's Note: I'm scared…

HPHPHPHPHP

A few days later, Harry hadn't moved. He just knelt there, touching Hermione's hand, face, or forehead. He lightly brushed her hair to the side of her face and softly whispered reassurances in her ear. His entire world was crashing, and so was he.

He had never felt so alone. Nothing was worth the light of day. He didn't care about about anything, except Hermione. Only her face, as beaten up as it was, comforted him in any way he could be comforted. She was alive, beaten, nearly raped, attacked, abused mentally, physically, and sexually, and neglected, but she was alive all the same and that was all that mattered.

Ron had been awake for a while, he'd only been unconscious for a few minutes, but had been delirious by a medication given to him by a fourth year student on accident. Harry had been sitting with Hermione for a half hour by the time he was alert enough to see Hermione.

By then, the staff had brought in a few new machines, which according to the doctors, breathed for her. But if she didn't improve, or got worse they would have to bring in something else to put oxygen in her blood and it was only for rock bottom situations.

Ron tried to think positive, but he thought it was near impossible. After all, he still loved Hermione. Even after they had broken up, he still felt protective of her like an older brother. So, even though he felt otherwise, he stayed positive around everyone else, especially Harry.

It didn't take a genius to realize this was hitting Harry hardest. He never spoke or left Hermione's bedside. He'd refused all food and rarely slept. It had taken its toll. Bags under his eyes looked permanent, he was growing thinner everyday and felt guilty he'd hadn't protected her from what had happened.

After a week of this self-inflicted abuse, Ron told a doctor what was happening. It had taken several St. Mungo employees, but finally after twenty minutes of struggling, they forced Harry out into the waiting room where the Order took over and forced him into a chair. After a few more minutes of struggling, involving a large bruise on Lupin's upper arm and a black eye on Ron, Harry calmed down a little and the Order could restrain him without causing much commotion. Finally, after ten more minutes, Ron forced him to drink some water and eat a piece of bread but Harry refused any more.

Ron was getting steadily angrier. Couldn't he see the damage he was causing himself wasn't helping Hermione at all? "Harry you git! What good are you to Hermione by starving yourself and not sleeping? You know she'd slap you for doing this to yourself! Pull yourself together so you can focus on helping her instead of worrying what's going to happen if she doesn't get better! She will, but she needs you to keep a calm head and help!" By then, Ron's face was red and Harry just there, panting and staring at the floor.

After a few moments, Ron had calmed down and felt guilty about what he said. He knew he'd meant what he said, but it didn't help Harry at all. His friend couldn't control what he felt and he, Ron, should be helping him through the bad times, instead of keeping him in them. "Harry?" He asked cautiously, "I'm sorry…are you alright?"

Harry sat there, still, and Ron was scared Harry hadn't heard him until a single, stray tear rolled down the boy's cheek and onto the floor.

HPHPHPHPHP

Sarafina was at loss for words. The woman hadn't seen a case this bad in all her life. The girl in front of her was the sole definition of hanging onto life by a thread, a term she used often enough, but never saw, until today.

This girl was the single most astounding patient all of St. Mungo's had ever seen, for her body simply refused to function with magic. Her life was held only by old muggle machinery that frequently went haywire with all of the magic around. It was a large miracle she'd been alive when she'd arrived, let alone the fact she was alive now.

No witch or wizard anyone had ever seen had refused magical treatment. It was usually the muggle treatments that a rare few pureblood seniors had trouble with, but it wasn't a problem since ninety-nine percent of the few who fit the category refused to receive muggle treatment. Yet, against all odds, here was a young woman, probably not even in her twenties, who couldn't receive the treatments they had to offer. The only thing they'd been able to do was check her vital signs using a mix of muggle and magic holograms directed with an incantation.

Sarafina rubbed her temples as she thought. It was stressful trying to save lives, especially since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back because their patients had doubled and supplies were slowly becoming harder to come by. Ms. Granger was lucky that St. Mungo's had a few contacts, otherwise the machinery keeping her alive wouldn't be there.

Sarafina jumped as Hermione's heart rate suddenly increased spectacularly then decreased almost as quickly. It was a bizarre event, by an unknown cause. Yet, it was enough to do some good, as Hermione, for the first time in weeks, communicated with the outside world with a single weak word.

"Harry…"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry…"

Ron was at loss for words. He tried gripped Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze as though to say _It's alright. I'm here. _But Harry jumped up suddenly; after feeling his stomach drop, and the chair he was sitting on had fell over on top of Ron.

Harry whipped around, picked up the chair, and helped Ron up so quickly it scared the people around him. Throwing the chair back in place he ran toward and out the door with a single word. "_Hermione._" Ron gave frightened glances to the Order, who were equally scared by Harry's actions. It was a few stunned moments before Ron finally had the sense to follow his best friend.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry raced down the main hall and down Hermione's. He threw open the door, shocking the brown-haired woman inside and nearly collapsed by her bedside. "Hermione…" He whispered softly. "What happened…"

"Mr. Potter," The healer finally stammered, a hand held against her racing heart. "How in the _world _did you get here so fast?"

Harry tore his eyes away from Hermione for a moment to stare at the Healer. "I was only down the hall."

"But how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Ms. Granger-"

"Harry…" Both of them glanced back at Hermione who was slowly stirring. Harry grabbed her hand in his and placed his other hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, Mione. I'm here."

Then, for the first time in weeks, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Harry felt his stomach drop. "Mione, oh, Mione." He softly kissed her forehead, staying clear of any cuts. "I-I-I've missed you so much. Oh, you have no _idea _how worried we were and-I can't believe it." He pulled out his wand and hers, placing hers on the bedside table and murmured something so a small jewelry box appeared in his hands. He opened it to reveal a ring, a white gold band her name engraved on it in script. In the middle of the ring, was a large diamond.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Oh, Harry. I-it's b-b-beau-beautiful." Harry took her right hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. "I l-l-love it." Hermione gave him as big a smile as she could manage with out wincing, ignoring the stabbing, shooting pain throughout her body. Struggling for her voice she tried to piece together a sentence. "I've…mi-missed you t-t-too, Harry. I-"

She was cut off mid-sentence by Ron barging in. "Harry." He panted. "What the _bloody hell just happened?! _ You can't just storm out of there and barge in here scaring us half-to-death like that! You-hello." He looked at Sarafina as though just noticing she were there. "Um, Ron Weasley." He stuck out it hand and she shook it, though eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm Hermione's boyfriend."

Harry felt his blood start to boil but tried to calm down for Hermione's sake. He'd wring Ron 's neck later. "Sa-"

They were interrupted yet again, by the Order coming in. But since they can calmer heads they had the decency to knock before calm filing in and quietly shutting the door. "What's going on?" Lupin asked observing the boys' positions.

All were silent until Sarafina spoke up. "Well, as I was telling Mr. Potter, it appears something has changed. Ms. Granger is awake."

Everyone stared down at Hermione whose eyes were now gently closed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron gave Sarafina a look as though to say _Is this some sick joke,_ But Harry vouched for her.

"It's true. Well, she _was. _Until _someone _barged in."

Ron opened his mouth about to give Harry a piece of his mind but Lupin quickly intervened, foreseeing the conflict. "It doesn't matter anymore. We can't change the past, only the future. Speaking of which, Mrs…"

"Ms., sir. Just Ms. My name is Sarafina. I was this ward's healer until Ms. Granger arrived. I'm now one of her personal healers."

"Personal healers?" Ron asked incredulously.

Sarafina nodded. "Unusual, but not unheard of. It's happened before. With some of the more worse of patients and some of the long term patients we've had personal healers. We maybe have two or three cases every five years or so. But it's only temporary until they improve."

"Back to Hermione." Harry interrupted loudly.

Lupin made a move to say something to Harry but Tonks grabbed his hand, holding him back.

Sarafina almost lost her patience. _Some people…Learn some manners kid. _She had a mental picture of the new student healer, Holly, smirking at him before making a smart retort. She smiled at the vision and managed to remain cool and collected with the impolite and impatient visitor. "She's fine for the time being. Now, _Mr. Potter_," Feeling the need to politely put him in his place, "I suggest we leave her reawaken in a more serene setting."

"And how do you suggest we do _that_?" Harry snapped.

"Well," She replied smugly. "For starters, a _quiet _environment." She whispered the last two words for emphasis. "Then, only two or three visitors at a time." She gave the Order a superior glance before finishing. "Then, letting her heal in peace and not pestering her, when she awakes, with questions that are not of _absolute _importance. She needs no reminding of what she's been through just yet, possibly not ever. But at least until she's healed."

"You aren't doing anything!" The boys shouted in unison.

"She just lying there-"

"You're just sitting around-"

"How can you call this a hospital-"

"This is an outrage-"

"Boys,"

"I can't believe this-"

"_No _respect-"

"Boys," 

"You'll hear from my lawyer-"

"Nothing's been happening since we got here-"

"BOYS!" 

They stopped, stunned, and turned to look at Mrs. Weasley who smiled sweetly. "I'm sure they're doing the best they can," She gave Sarafina a quick glare. "But right now we have to think about what's best for Hermione. Now, Ronald," She gave her youngest son her well-known don't-you-dare-mess-with-me look, "You're going to go with your father to the ministry. They need to ask you some questions…_about Hermione." _She added loudly seeing her son open his mouth to protest. "Harry they requested you as well dear but I told them you needed some time, is that alright?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Besides, Ron should be able to give an accurate report. The rest of the Order is going to go back to Grimmauld Place so you can have some alone time with Hermione, alright? See you soon." She started to hustle everyone out of the room, pulling Ron with her and ignoring his protests, and called over her shoulder, "Also, if you don't mind Healer Sarafina, I need to speak with you _privately." _

Sarafina rolled her eyes at the back of Molly's head but forced a smile as she

Followed the crowd out the door and it shut with a click behind them, leaving Harry the only conscious person in the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"_You're the Dark Lord's Mudblood now."_

_A maniacal cackling…_

_A dark room…_

_A bloody field…_

_A flash of green light…_

Hermione was drifting on the tightrope between unconsciousness and consciousness. Seeing lights, colors, and shapes, only hearing bits and pieces of what was happening…

Erhiney… Huh? What…? What's that… Erhiney… 

_Herhiney…_

It was slowly becoming more focused. Someone's warm hand was gently shaking her shoulder…

_Herhione…_

The voice, so warm and reassuring, sounded so familiar.

_Hermione._

That wasn't hard to distinguish at all.

She tried opening her eyes, but it felt like she was lifting a hundred pounds with each of them. But slowly and groggily she opened them. She still couldn't recognize the person above her but whoever it was seemed very happy.

"Harry?" She guessed weakly.

"No," The voice seemed hurt. "It's Ron."

"Oh," She croaked, her voice was scratchy from her not using it. "Sor-"

"You don't have to sound so disappointed."

That hurt. She finally could clearly see and recognize his trademark red hair. She felt her stomach churn when she thought about how she'd not recognized him, but what had he expected? Her to be perfectly fine after being in a coma for weeks?

That _was unreasonable._. She thought.

_But he was scared. _A little voice argued. _He was worried about you. After all he cares about you._

_But not like he should. I've been over this. We're over. We just didn't…we just weren't…compatible._

_But he loves you…_The voice crooned.

_If he loved me the way he should've, he would've treated me like it._

"If you don't want to talk to me, I'll leave. I just thought, you know, I _am _your boyfriend after all…" He got up to leave but Hermione shook away her thoughts and found her voice, still cracking, but louder.

"No Ron!"

He turned toward her.

"Ron, you're not my boyfriend. We've been over that. We're over."

His face fell. "But I thought…you know, since what happened…"

"You thought wrong Ron." Hermione said quietly, not facing him. "This doesn't change anything. No accident can change the past."

Ron looked crestfallen for a moment before his face started to get red and his expression more angry. "It's him, isn't it?"

Ron glared at her; her face with an expression of clear shock and…could it be? Fear.

"Wha-wha-what? I don't think I understand."

"You understand _perfectly. _It's _him._"

A moment passed and a look of dawning passed on Hermione's. "Oh, you mean…well, no Ron. I don't. Just because…I don't." She finished defiantly.

"Yes you do." He said darkly. "That's why your always hoping he's around. You know, Hermione, you could of at least told me. Instead of cheating. I thought better of you, you little Mudblood."

The moment he said it, Hermione realized Ron wasn't himself. But it was a second to late as he started advancing toward her, pulling out his wand. "Ron, put your want away." She secretly pulled out her own wand, taking all her self control not to cry out and her broken wrist and hurt shoulder screamed in agony. Her mind racing, knowing full well what could be happened. Slowly and painfully she eased out of her bed.

"Hermione, I'm going to teach you how a faithful girlfriend should act." He raised his wand and Hermione's mind went blank when she saw Ron's eyes, glinting with hatred unlike himself so she did the only thing that came naturally, she screamed, but head was screaming "Stupefy!"

What happened next happened so fast it seemed her mind slowed and she saw it all in slow motion.

The door flew open and someone "Expelliarmus!" as Ron shot a silent spell at Hermione. She ducked just in time, as she felt it brush against some of the hairs on her arm, making her heart race. Ron's wand flew out of his hand and the person had him in a headlock as Hermione's spell hit them. Luckily, it hit Ron and not her rescuer. Then time seemed to return to normal.

It was Harry. He was panting as heavily as Hermione was and Harry gently set Ron against the wall and ran next to Hermione, holding his shaking best friend in his arms with her head rested against his chest.

"Are you alright Mione?"

"F-f-fi-fine." She stuttered.

"No, you're not. You don't have to lie to me Hermione. Ever."

She buried her face in his shirt and broke down. "What's wrong with me Harry?" She sobbed.

He gently rubbed her back. "Nothing Hermione." He murmured so softly all Hermione could hear was his voice and nonsensical words she couldn't understand. "You're the most perfect girl ever."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After a while, Harry moved them so they were leaning against the raised head of the bed, she was laying with her head on his chest. Hermione had calmed down and she simply buried herself in Harry's scent, silently falling apart.

"You're really hurting, aren't you?" Harry ran his hand down her back sending chills down Hermione's spine.

"I'm oka-" She stopped, remembering what Harry had said about lying. "Oh, Harry. It's the not understanding. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry for breaking down like this. I don't like being a burden."

Harry felt Hermione's words hit him like a train. "What? Hermione," He took her chin his hand and moved it so she was looking straight into his eyes. "You're never a burden. Ever."

She gave him a weak smile that she didn't feel. She didn't believe him. _I'm weak. That's why Voldemort could take me. That's why I was beaten and tortured. _She looked at her hands, where Harry's ring glittered spectacularly. "Harry, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd just fought back-"

Harry felt his stomach leap. She was talking about Voldemort. For the first time since they'd found her. "Hermione, it isn't your fault. It's his. There's nothing you could of done. In fact, I'm glad you did what you did. If you'd fought back enough, he'd of killed you…he would've killed me. I…I love you Hermione."

Hermione looked into his eyes, two glittering pools of deep emerald. "I love you too Harry."

Then slowly, as if by magic, their lips ment. It was beginnings and ends, it was heaven and hell, it was perfect, it was bliss, it was magic.


End file.
